


...And Then This Happened

by orphan_account



Series: LJ Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, I don't know how many more ways I can describe this, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rutting, clothed orgasm, horny as teenagers, not even a whiff of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/20063.html?thread=120670303#t120670303">Kink meme fill for dry-humping</a>
</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>I was happy to oblige. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Then This Happened

They couldn’t get upstairs fast enough, Sherlock discarding his scarf and coat recklessly on the banister as they clambered up, two steps at a time. John was first to the doorway, opening and pushing through, spinning on his heels as Sherlock caught up with him. Sherlock’s hands grabbed greedy fistfuls of John’s shirt, pulling him forward and crashing their lips together. He manhandled John into following him, falling into his roomy leather chair as they finally broke apart.  
  
John began to unbutton his shirt, but Sherlock shook his head,  _no, no_ , his curls bouncing as he did so, kiss-stung lips curving in a grin. He held a hand out, pulling John forward to straddle him, sturdy thighs lodged either side of him in the chair. He heard a throaty chuckle in his ear, and grabbed John’s hips, coaxing him closer, nearer, harder.   
  
They began to kiss hungrily again, all wet lips and stifled moans; John’s hands in Sherlock’s hair, Sherlock’s hands roaming under the shirt he’d pulled free from John’s jeans. As they paused to catch their breath, John smiled as he rested his forehead against Sherlock’s. Sherlock responded by lifting his hips slightly in the chair, grinding his groin hard against John’s. The shorter man retaliated in kind, rocking slowly as he stroked a thumb softly over Sherlock’s cheekbone.   
  
Sherlock surprised John by snaking a lithe, slender hand below the waistband of his jeans, rubbing and massaging the cheek of John’s arse in time with the hypnotic rocking motion. Eventually, though, he encouraged a faster rhythm, moaning unabashedly as he mouthed at John’s neck and jawline. John ran his hands along Sherlock’s shoulders and arms, the crisp cotton cool against his fingertips. He felt Sherlock begin to buck more erratically beneath him, and so took a handful of Sherlock’s hair at the back of his head between his fingers, pulling at it hard and exposing a beautiful expanse of pale neck for him to mark with a possessive lovebite. Sherlock’s face slackened, his mind cleared, and he came loudly, with the sinfully low moan that John so loved to coax from him.   
  
Sherlock looked up at John, who was still grinding, but slowly and without rhythm, wary of overstimulating his lover post-orgasm. He pressed the heel of his hand against the bulge in John’s jeans, long fingers teasing at the button that remained fastened. John grinned down at him, pressing into the touch as Sherlock began to stroke him through the denim. Sherlock brought his other hand up to cup John’s face briefly, before coaxing two fingers between thin but expressive lips. John licked and sucked them languidly as he writhed in Sherlock’s lap, pulling back to let them fall away as he felt the coil of his orgasm unfurl. He collapsed against Sherlock’s chest as he reached his climax, hot and breathless declarations whispered into the crook of Sherlock’s neck. 


End file.
